1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a high-voltage power supply and a method of outputting a plus/minus high-voltage, which are used in image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a high-voltage power supply is used in electronic apparatuses that require a high-voltage direct current (DC) source, such as laser printers (for example, laser beam printers (LBPs)) or fax machines. In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, light is irradiated to a photoconductor charged at a certain potential in order to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor, and then toner is supplied to the electrostatic latent image in order to develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible image. The visible image formed on the photoconductor is transferred directly to a printing medium or transferred to the printing medium via an intermediate medium. The visible image transferred to the printing medium is fixed to printing medium while passing a fuser. A plus high-voltage and a minus high-voltage are used to clean the electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor. However, since two input ports for inputting signals for respectively driving a plus high-voltage output unit and a minus high-voltage output unit are required to output the plus high-voltage and the minus high-voltage, and the two input ports need to be controlled individually, the circuit of the high-voltage power supply is complicated, and may be expensive. Accordingly, a high-voltage power supply capable of outputting a plus high-voltage and a minus high-voltage even when having a simple circuit structure using a single input port is required.